


A Day Off

by kumofu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, watching a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumofu/pseuds/kumofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Cas?“<br/>The angel turns back to him, sitting so upright that it pains Dean.<br/>„Yes Dean?“<br/>„Try to relax.“</p>
<p>Dean and Cas watch a movie together and Cas learns to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all the movie fans out there](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+the+movie+fans+out+there).



> Part 3 of my 30 day OTP challenge featuring Destiel - gaming/watching a movie.
> 
> Song to the story: Glenn Frey – part of me, part of you
> 
> Note: English is not my first language. Please be gentle ;) Comments would be helpful :)

"You're sure you don't wanna come?“

"Brother or not Sammy, if you ask me one more time, I'm gonna stab you in the face.“

Sam rolles his eyes at Dean, but knows better than to argue any further. "Fine. You have everything?“

Dean's eyes travel over the table in front of him. There are beer, a movie and pie. "I'm good.“

"I'll call you when I'm there.“

That earnes Sam a hard look from his brother who's pointing one finger at him now. "You better take good care of her.“

Sam sighs. "Your baby is save with me. I'm not the one driving like a maniac.“

Dean settles back on the couch, still not totally satisfied. "Just don't douche her up.“

In Sam's opinion it's better to ignore Dean when he's in such a mood, so he just waves his goodbye and leaves. Finally alone, Dean stretches and takes a deep breath. He waited for this for almost a week. They can hunt fucking everything, but he needs his four hours of sleep and he needs **this** once in a while. Downtime. On his own.

 

"Hello Dean.“ Dean jumps up from the couch when a weight presses down next to him and a voice like thunder rumbles too fucking close to his ear.

"Dammit Cas, I told you not to do this!“ While Dean tries to get his heart rate down Cas just sits there looking at him. Dean sighs. "What do you want?“

"Sam told me that you could need my help. “Dean is too pissed to answer right away, so Cas takes the time to take in the interior until his gaze settles on the table. „I don't suppose you need help with this.“

"No, Cas. I really don't.“

"But why did Sam …?“

"Just because.“ Cas frowns and Dean realises that for once Cas has the right to really do so. It's confusing. He's not exactly sure why Sam set the angel on his tail, but if his brother wants to play, he's game. There's nothing that can take this away from him today. "Forget about Sam.“

Cas gives a slight nod and starts starring at him, which gives Dean the impression that Cas won't go anywhere. If the angel isn't busy this could be a rare opportunity. "Since you're here, we can work on your undestanding of humans.“

"I'd like that.“

Dean washes his anger for Sam away with one deep breath and takes the DVD cover. "We will start your education with one of the best movies ever created by mankind.“ He opens the cover and freezes. That can't be happening. "No. Nonono. NO!“

Suddenly Cas stands behind him, looking over his shoulder at the DVD. "Thelma & Louise. You told me about this before. It must be very important to you.“

Dean tries to breathe but he's short of throwing the DVD through the room and tell the angel to get him to Sam, so he could strangle him. Slowly. Very slowly.

"Dean? You're angry.“

"I … Gonna kill … That's just … Why would he …“

There's a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?“

The anger seems to fade away and Dean shakes his head. "That's not the movie I need.“

Cas glances over to the table. "Is this a human ritual?“

A chuckle breaks out of Dean. No matter how long he knows the angel, his questions always amaze him. "You could call it that.“

Cas looks back at the DVD, still trying to puzzle the pieces together. "The ritual doesn't work with the wrong movie?“

Dean realises that Cas has a point. Of course he'd rather see Star Wars, but he just wanted to sit back and relax, forgetting about the evil of the world for a few hours. He could do that with any movie. "Well, I wanted a different movie, but this one is okay I guess.“

"So we will use Thelma & Louise for the ritual?“

Dean suppresses the chuckle this time. What Cas suggests sounds kind of dirty. And his words raise another question. "We?“

Cas nods. "I'm here to help.“

 

He looks so determined that Dean doesn't have the heart to tell him that this isn't really a spell and there's no need for angelic assistance. "Fine, just sit down.“ While Dean gets the movie going, Cas settles down on the couch again and a few minutes later Dean is in his special heaven with beer and pie, slouched on the sofa. It could be perfect if there wasn't this rock next to him. Cas has his elbows propped up on his knees and his chin on his folded hands. Dean acknowledges the fact that this can be a comfortable position but **not** if you stay like this for half an hour straight. „Cas?“

The angel turns back to him, sitting so upright that it pains Dean. "Yes Dean?“

"Try to relax.“ This earns Dean a puzzled look and an idea pops into his head. "It's part of the ritual, you know? Just do what I do.“

Cas looks at the table. "I don't need to eat, Dean. And you don't have enough alcohol to inebriate me.“

"That's not what I mean. You need to give your body a little downtime. Relax your muscles. Try to enjoy doing nothing.“

He's sure Cas wouldn't get that and he's right. "How?“

Dean sighs. "Let's start with your clothes.“

Cas looks down and up again, even more confused than before."I don't understand.“ Dean chuckles.

"Of course you don't, but no person in the whole universe would go all couch potato while wearing a tie.“

There's still no reaction from the angel and Dean realises they miss half the movie, so he decides to speed things up a little. "Fine, I'll show you. Lose the coat.“ Cas follows his orders but it's not enough. He still looks like a holy tax accountant. "And the jacket. Oh, and the belt.“

While Cas struggles to get it off, Dean moves closer and starts to undo the tie and the first two buttons of his shirt. It's not perfect, but they're getting there. For the finish he opens the buttons on Cas' sleeves and rolls them up. "That's it. Very James Dean.“

Cas seems just irritated about his own appearance and when Dean leans back to get a good look at him, he joins the club. It's odd to see the angel in a more normal way and Dean feels satisfaction because he's the only one to see it. "Ha! Dean: one, Sammy: zero.“

Cas tilts his head. "What?“

Dean waves his hand dismissively. "Doesn't matter. Let's just watch the movie and relax.“

He turns back to the TV, sinking down on the couch and putting his hands up behind his head. Cas observes him but isn't any closer to understanding him. "I'm not sure I get the concept of 'relaxation'.“

If Dean only had a clue how to explain something like this to an angel. It's not even the angels body they're talking about. But maybe that's the whole point. "How much do you feel from your vessel?“

Cas tilts his head again. "Feel?“

"I stabbed you, remember? Did you feel that?“

"Yes.“

"Did it hurt?“

"I don't know.“

Maybe pain was another issue and Dean doesn't want to get into that now, so he tries to look at it from another perspective. "We know you can get drunk, it just takes more alcohol to do so. Your body responds to interaction, but your mojo reduces the outcome. My guess is, you're able to relax, but you have to get your mojo out of the way and let your body do the work.“

The look on Cas' face tells Dean that he really tries to understand him but the result stays the same. „I don't think I know how.“

"Just stop using your muscles. You don't need to sit all upright. Lean back. Lie down. Get comfortable. Whatever you desire right now.“

 

Maybe this would have been a good moment to tell Cas not to take everything too literally, because he follows Dean's orders very closely. One moment he sits like a statue and the next he's dangerously close to Dean, who tries to get away, but is too slow. Cas lies down next to him and his head comes to rest on Dean's chest while he positions his arm between the couch and Dean's back, embracing his hips in the process. As if that wasn't bad enough, he places his other hand on Dean's knee which gives Dean the feeling that Cas' fingertips burn holes into his jeans. For a moment he stays like this but moves again to snuggle up even closer to Dean and only rests by the time they're almost melting into each other.

Just then Dean realises he stopped breathing and takes in a few deep breaths, moving Cas' head up and down on his chest while doing so but the angel doesn't care. He started to study the movie again and Dean admits that this was his fault. If he tells Cas to get up again now, he would have to start all over again. Sam wouldn't know about this, but Dean was pro fair play. Dean: one, Sammy: one. For now Dean admits the tie and tries to focus on the movie. In the following hour Dean learns two things. Cas seems to enjoy the - as he calls it - concept of relaxation and he's very persistent in doing it. While he understood that he shouldn't stay in one position all the time, he wasn't very creative with finding other ways to relax. He moved every once in a while, but everything he did involved at least one of Dean's body parts. Right now his head rests on Dean's legs and while Cas is still caught in the movie, Dean's thoughts travel on their own.

He sees himself in the Impala, heading towards a cliff but he snaps out of it before he falls off. By the time he's back to reality, he realises that his hands also developed a mind of their own. One hand rests in the curve of Cas' neck while the fingers of his other hand travel through his hair, fondling his forehead and temple. He takes his hands away in shock and Cas moves his head, looking up to him, piercing blue eyes holding him for a second that feels like years, but without saying anything the angel just turns back to the movie, leaving Dean behind with a throbbing heart and a blank mind. Dean minus one. He just needs to figure out now who he's playing against. Not an easy task when you try to bring your hands under control and just focus on a simple movie.

Cas helps him out with at least one of those things because he sits up abruptly. Dean looks at the screen to figure out the reason for the sudden change. The car is speeding up, producing a cloud of dust, Hal running behind it and then the two women take each other's hand and just fly. Dean glances over to Cas because angel or not, there has to be some sort of reaction. He remembers the first time he saw the movie and chick flick as it was, he wouldn't exactly admit it but that scene hunted him for days, the idea somewhat appealing. Cas turns to him and falls into his typical intense stare. „I understand the reference now.“

It takes Dean a moment to understand, but then he remembers Cas' words from before. 'Thelma & Louise. You told me about this before. It must be very important to you.' He didn't exactly tell Cas about the movie, but now he remembers the words he used when they were standing in some motel room and Cas asked for his help. 'So, what, I'm Thelma and you're Louise and we're just going to hold hands and sail off this cliff together?' He just can't recollect why he referred to Cas and himself as two crazy chicks who decided to die together and Cas doesn't give him time to think about it. Dean realises the angel moved closer to him again and suddenly Cas' hands hold his face in a unbelievably gentle grip, pulling him closer without force, because Dean moves with him.

It seems to take even longer than years now and after what feels like a millennium, he gets kissed by an angel. For about 5 seconds. Than he jumps up and is out of the door in 3.

He slams it shut behind himself and leans against it, realising only now that there's nowhere to run. His baby isn't here and even if he manages to get away, the angel would be able to find him somehow. Even worse is the fact that he feels like a teenage girl. Running away from a guy who kissed him. How stupid is that? Especially when he really thinks about it. Cas did what he always does. He missunderstood him. And then he acted on it. Nothing special. Dean keeps breathing slowly, trying to calm his heart and after a while he's able to think straight again. He has to go in there and tell Cas that he can't just kiss people because of a movie reference.

He opens the door and Cas stands only a few feet away in the other door frame, a clear question on his face. Dean really wants to answer, but is forced to take in the picture in front of him. In the end he's to blame for it, because he told Cas to take his clothes off. He just never thought it would have such an impact on himself. Cas stands there in his typical posture, but without the belt his pants hang just a little bit too low, his shirt coming out of them on one side. Dean tries to focus on his face instead to see something familiar, but it doesn't work. From all the rolling around on him, Cas' hair is more tousled than ever before and while Dean never thought about Cas' mouth at all, seeing it now makes him think back to the kiss. His voice comes out very weak in contrast to his curse.

"Dammit Cas.“ He wants to say more, but familiar sounds come out of the other room. Moaning? He leans to the side to see past Cas and there's a couple on the TV, entwined in something more than just a simple embrace. "What the hell, Cas?!“

Cas doesn't move and keeps his inquiring look. "I thought we could watch another movie.“

"Where did you even get that?“

"It was under Sam's mattress.“

"And you looked under there, because …?“

Cas' facial expression chances and for a moment he looks amused. "I don't have to look, Dean. I knew it was there and I thought it could be the movie you were looking for.“

"Well, it's not!“

While this is true, Dean is relieved. So Sammy isn't a robot, only able to get it up with crazy demon chicks. At least some good news. But he's still not done here. "Man, we told you not to watch porn in a room full of dudes.“

Cas actually lifts one eyebrow, telling Dean that this time he's wrong. "This isn't a room full of dudes. It's only you and me.“

The words send a shiver down Dean's spine and he knows Cas needs a serious talk. He moves closer and tries to get as much authority as possible across. "Cas, we will **not** watch porn together. Ever. You will **not** ask me again. Do you read me?“ 

"Yes.“

"You're sure?“

"Yes, I understand.“

Dean looks at the screen again and sighs. "Can you turn it off?“

Cas doesn't move but the screen goes black in an instant and Dean closes his eyes and rubs his face for a moment as if he could wash the pictures away. When he opens his eyes again, Cas is leaning against the doorframe, observing him. It takes Dean a moment to comprehend what he sees. Cas is actually **leaning** against the doorframe, his hands behind his back for support and his feet crossed. Obviously he takes this whole relaxation excercise very seriously. The only thing still typically Cas is his stare. "Can I ask a question?“

By now Dean isn't sure, if he wants to hear anything more out of the angel, but it really can't get worse. "Sure.“

Cas tilts his head but not just for movement's sake, but to point at the dark TV. "Can we do that, too?“

Dean furrows his brow, trying to understand the question. "Do what?“ It dawns on him before Cas can answer and his head is flooded with pictures he really shouldn't be thinking about. He tries to shake them off. "What the hell, Cas?! Why would yo even …?“ He doesn't answer the question because he thinks back to the kiss. Cas only did that because of the movie. This was the same thing. His confusion is overpowered by relief. "Look, you don't have to do things only because they're in a movie. That's not real.“

Cas squints at him like Dean is the confusing person in the room. "I know, Dean. Sam told me once. These are actors, they just pretend to do those things.“

Dean gives him a reassuring gesture with one hand. "Perfect. You get it.“

 

He pulls up all his strength to walk past this new and very dizzying version of Cas and falls down on the couch again, downing his still half full beer bottle in one gulp. When he puts the empty bottle down on the table, Cas appears next to the couch. While his clothes are still disheveled, he seems to be old Cas again, all stiff and distant. "I think I should go now.“

He takes his coat and jacket from the sofa and suddenly Dean feels like he's throwing out a girl the morning after. It's just not right. "Wait, Cas.“

He regrets the words the moment he said them, because what else is there to say? He wants to look up, but can't bring himself to meet Cas' intense gaze. Instead his eyes settle on the coat in Cas' hands and he remembers the feeling on his skin when those hands touched his cheeks minutes ago. When Cas kissed him, although he knew that Thelma & Louise were just characters in a movie. Actresses. Not real. Suddenly Dean isn't so sure about his own theory anymore. "Cas?“

"Yes?“

"Why did you kiss me?“

"You said I should do what I desire.“

Dean's jaw just drops and his mind goes blank again. He needs to keep talking and get out of this, because a special feeling is about to overwhelm him. The same feeling he had when Cas told him that god commanded to get him out of hell. The thought that god could even care about him totally freaked him out back then and the idea of an angel – especially Cas – desiring to to be with him in such a way was almost worse. "You kissed me, because you wanted to?“

Cas drops his stuff on the sofa again and his tone borders on frustration. "Yes.“

"And you asked if we could do that because ...“

He tilts his head to the dark TV screen but can't bring himself to say it. Cas on the other hand has no trouble with it. "Because I want to do it.“

Those words crush down on Dean and he feels as if he could pass out any second. He's able to get out one word, more a sigh than really spoken. "Why?“

The look on Cas' face changes dramatically, accusing him of fooling around. "No reason.“

Dean squints at him. "What?“

  
Cas lifts his hands in defeat and it's the worst thing he did so far today. The fact that he disarmed an angel with not very well chosen words hits Dean somewhere deep inside and Cas' words make it even worse. "There is no reasonable explanation for it, Dean. I thought this was the whole point of your lesson. To let go of the things in my head and ...“ He stops, the pause sending butterflies through Dean's stomach. "It's just what I feel right now. I don't understand it at all.“

Dean never saw the angel like this. He's defenseless and open, totally honest and not hiding anything. Dean remembers something else Cas said to him once. 'Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another soul?' This was different. Cas doesn't ask him to keep it a secret. He just wants him to know. It's just pure unaltered truth. Whatever the game, now it's Cas: one million, Dean: zero. It's time for Dean to get real. He has to stop acting, start to feel and just let the things out that are always hiding inside of him. He takes one breath and acts on the first impulse. "Cas?“

"Yes?“

"To do what you want to do, you have to get naked. You know that, right?“

  
He waits for an answer but to no avail. Cas just looks at him in a way that heats his body up in a second and Cas' hands go up to unbutton his shirt, breaking down one tiny barrier after the other. Dean realizes he was never so turned on in such a short time and he's sure that this thought alone would get him back to hell. While this should frighten him, he can't bring himself to care. After all it's his day off.


End file.
